


Happy is Happy

by WolfaMoon



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy is Happy. Walter will think love is illogical. Then Happy is illogical for she is in love. Happy/Cabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy is Happy

Happy is Happy  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Happy is Happy. Walter will think love is illogical. Then Happy is illogical for she is in love. Happy/Cabe  
Disclaimer: No Own.

***///Happy is Happy///***

Happy is Happy ☺. Walter will think love is illogical. Then Happy is illogical for she is in love. She rebuffs Toby because he is not her type. He is not her type. Her interest in men is more mature and sophisticated. But also her guy can make her laugh. Bring a smile to her face when no one else can. Wishing everyone a good night she gets on her bike and rides out.  
The others may wonder and theorize what she does when she leaves scorpion. But this is her time. Time to be just Happy. Not the genius or the mechanic. Driving to the pier she parks alongside an FXB Sturgis. Smiling at how he had beaten her here already.  
Getting off, a group of guys admire her as she enters the bar. Inside she spots him at the bar talking with the bartender. A waitress is hanging around him. This gets her blood boiling. But she knows he isn’t even looking at the jailbait. This is their element outside the cocoon of work. A bar filled with bodies that smell like engine grease and beer.  
Getting to the bar she slides up next to him. He looks to the bartender.  
“Get her a beer, on me.”  
“Does that really work?” Happy looks at him.  
“One has to try.” She turns to him.  
“You can try.”  
“Sounds like a challenge.”  
“How about first one to your place buys the BBQ?”  
“You’re on.” 

***///Happy is Happy///***

Cabe had been waiting at the bar a good 10 minutes before she came in. No one knew about this. Especially with a lovesick Toby making suggestions. An illogical unknowing of love, Walter. Walter knew how to care. Their father son relationship, rocky and unusual. But it works. Then Sylvester who is Sylvester. Not really sure how he would see this.  
Then this waitress was talking him up. But he already had plans.  
Sure it seems odd to others but they clicked. She had found him at a biker outlook. She didn’t even know he had a ride. Then they just talked. Talked about bikes, cars, and things.  
They are just two normal people when together.  
Two normal people who get along grandly.

***///Happy is Happy///***

Happy rolled over in bed to look at her man. He is older, more mature but she likes it. Likes how Cabe knows what he is doing. Is sure of himself. Also has an underlining smell of vanilla. He completed her in ways she didn’t realize. They cared for one another but no one knew. Every time that Cabe was shot or bleeding she had to hide it. Hid it so well Toby couldn’t see through it. Cabe is great at it too.  
She fears if she tells them they won’t understand. Understand how she would go for a man her senior. They had discussed that conundrum. Being friends first. Then he came to her rescue.  
Came while all the others were busy with something else. Came to her aid in an expensive looking tuxedo. He had abandoned a work party that was mandatory to attend. Save face in the public. But he rescued her and she rescued him from being bored. She reaches out touching him. Always so tactile. His eyes watch her exquisite hands. Loving the feeling of them on his skin.  
“Morning,” he says with a smile on his face. She looks back and smiles like the sun. For she is Happy.

***///Happy is Happy///***

The End.


End file.
